Patent Document 1 describes a heat exchanger for an air conditioner. In the heat exchanger that includes a plurality of fins stacked at predetermined intervals, the fins are divided into a plurality of rows in a flow direction, and the flow between the fins is turned into a turbulent flow by shifting, by a half pitch, those groups of fins divided from each other in their stacking direction, thereby improving the heat exchange efficiency.
Patent Document 2 describes a plate fin heat exchanger which includes tube plates and corrugated fins that are stacked one upon the other and in which so-called “serrated fins” are used as the corrugated fins to improve the heat exchange efficiency.
Patent Document 3 describes a catalytic reactor in which the structure of a plate fin heat exchanger is used. That is to say, this catalytic reactor is configured such that corrugated fins are arranged in respective passages defined by tube plates to constitute a core, and rod-like catalyst carriers are inserted into a plurality of channels defined by the corrugated fins, and is also configured such that a catalytic reaction is caused when a fluid flows through the channels.